Une dernière chanson
by Chuchotements
Summary: Après sa rupture avec Draco, Harry décide le reconquérir, mais celui sort dorénanavant avec Blaize. Hermionne, elle l’a fait s’engager dans la nouvelle boîte à la mode au Près au lard pour chanter… PoV de Ryrychan
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**d'**  
**

**"Une dernière chanson"**  
de

**Chuchotements **

_Base :_ Harry Potter

_Déclamer :_ Rien n'est à moi .

_Rating_: Je mets **MA** parce que c'est du **YAOI** et je préfère pas avoir de problèmes 0.**  
PERSONNES AYANT DES PROBLEMES AVEC LES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES VOUS ÊTES PREVENUES !**

_Genre :_ Yaoi , POV, et si OCC c'est non voulu.  
Le couple principal étant Harry/Draco même si ce n'arrive qu'en fin de la fic.

_Résumé :_ Après sa rupture avec Draco, Harry décide le reconquérir. Il change de look et fait des efforts mais celui sort avec Blaise. Hermionne, elle, l'a fait s'engager dans la nouvelle boîte à la mode au Près-au-lard pour chanter…

Point de vue de Ryry-chan : 

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…toujours le même manège. Mais quelle idée d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Hermione? Faire du karaoké pour oublier Draco, non mais vraiment! Je me demande des fois ce qu'il me passe par la tête! On n'a jamais vu une idée plus tordue, je me souviens très bien du « et en plus ça te décoincera » et oui notre mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-nationale trouve que je suis trop timide.

Elle trouve qu'on pourrait rentrer à cinq ou six dans mes vêtements et que je devrais une bonne fois pour toute arrêter de me cacher derrière mes lunettes comme Clark Kent. Chaque soirs c'est le même scénario un petit peu avant que je débute à chanter je commence à avoir le trac, je panique et je suis dans l'incapacité de respirer…

Je hais Hermione… Je hais Hermione !

Raaaaaaaaaaaaah…je vais lui faire manger tous ses livres un jour.

A suivre...

Des menaces de morts? Des déclarations d'amour? Des critiques? Des remarques? Des idées?  
Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions.


	2. Ch1 Ta première venue

  
_Auteur :_ Chuchotements

_Base :_ Harry Potter

_Déclamer :_Rien n'est à moi sauf peut-être l'idée, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**_Rating_**: je mets **R ou NC-17** parce que c'est du **YAOI** et je préfère pas avoir de problèmes 0. PERSONNES AYANT DES PROBLEMES AVEC LES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES VOUS ÊTES PREVENUES !

_Genre :_slash(comme je le disais): j'ai une idée précise du couple et de comment va se dérouler cette fic. C'est un gros délire, POV, du yaoi et le tout écrit par les soins d'un psychopathe en herbe.

_Résumé :_ Après sa rupture avec Draco, Harry décide le reconquérir. Mais celui sort avec Blaize. Hermionne, elle l'a fait s'engager dans la nouvelle boîte à la mode au Près-au-lard pour chanter…

Point de Vue de Ryry-chan :

Hermionne cette satanée meilleure amie …

Elle est devenue complètement folle depuis peu. Il ne fait qu'elle le prenne mal mais c'est franchement énervant. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, le coupable de ce (bien)fait n'est autre que mon meilleur ami, Ron.

Il faut dire que depuis que celui-ci lui a fait une déclaration d'amour pendant un vol au dessus de Poudlard, (oui moi aussi la notion du romantisme de Ron m'échappe) la demoiselle ne se lasse pas de faire des tours et des tours comme si cela lui était devenu vital et encore essentiellement des loopings. Quel rapport avec la choucroute me direz-vous, eh bien c'est qu'elle haïssait voler avant.  
Le fait même de parler de Quidditch avait le droit à un 'Non mais les garçons alors…' Du coup je n'explique pas non plus la fait qu'il ait réussi à la faire monter sur son balai pour lui faire sa déclaration.

Je crois, cependant, que l'envie de s'accrocher aux abdominaux de Ron sans que celui ne s'en rende vraiment compte et de le serrer très fort contre elle, ont pesé énormément dans la balance. Il faut dire que Ron a quelque développé tous ses muscles durant les deux dernières années. Il me soulève comme si j'étais un simple paquet du haut de son mètre 92 et qu'il assure qu'un jour il vaincra et arrivera à ses deux mètres chéris.

'Mione commence même à se passionner pour le Quidditch, qu'est ce que je disais? Depuis mes deux meilleurs amis roucoulent et, les pigeons ont tout à leur envier. Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas avoir de torticolis…(1)

Bref je m'égare…Cela faisait six mois que je sortais avec Draco, six mois magnifiques par dessus le marché, peut-être les meilleurs de ma vie, mais ce n'était pas assez pour monsieur. Il voulait toujours plus, il lui manquait quelque chose… et quelque chose que je n'avais pas en ma possession, enfin quelque chose que je ne pouvais... Nous sommes redevenus « amis », quoique « amis » soit un bien grand mot pour désigner la relation qui nous lie… bien évidemment ce ne s'est pas passé sans heurs. Pour l'occasion je lui avait fait une jolie crise en plein milieu de la Salle commune des serpentards, j'avoue.

**  
Flash Back**

La salle Commune des serpentards était pleine quand Harry était rentré joyeux dans la dîtes salle. Son petit ami lui avait donné rendez-vous, leur histoire était tellement idyllique. Depuis le début rien ne s'était opposé à leur union mais depuis quelques temps il y avait des disputes mais leur amour était toujours le plus important.  
Draco ne semblant pas avoir remarqué le Gryffondor, arrangeait sa coiffure arborant un air grave. Celui-ci sursauta quand le brun vient l'enlacer lui demandant la raison de leur rendez-vous au milieu d'un endroit si public. Son alter-ego le regarda dans les yeux, avant de le prier de ne pas l'interrompre, il commença ce qu'Harry appellerait plus tard 'le monologue qui m'acheva' ou alors 'quand il m'a détruit ou piétiné mon cœur'. Il se rendait compte qu'au fur et à mesure que Draco parlait ce lieu si vert et argent se vidait, les contours devenaient confus et de moins en moins précis, et que de plus toute la population s'évaporait dans un brouillard indécent. Seule la voix de Draco était audible par ses oreilles le brouhaha retentissant des autres élèves ne lui parvenait pas, ou tout du moins plus maintenant. Mais était-ce peut-être simplement ses yeux qui le piquaient et ses oreilles qui semblaient vouloir éclater. Il se forçait à essayer de nier la réalité. Tout au long de la tirade il chutait et de bien haut, de son bonheur parfait, ce si magnifique piédestal, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Tu sais je crois que tu refuses de me faire confiance. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Désolé, mais je crois qu'entre nous… c'est fini plus rien de nous rattache l'un à l'autre. Mais tu es et resteras un grand ami pour moi. Nous le serons encore n'est ce pas ? »

Plus rien ne nous rattache? Pas un seul sentiment entre nous? Ou tout du moins aucun amour? Il crut qu'il allait crier de frustration. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Toutes ses émotions exacerbées qu'il tentait de contenir. Il faisait lentement et doucement craquer les articulations de ses mains cachées dans les manches délavées de son pull bien trop large. Il ne regardait plus le jeune homme en face de peur de se mettre à sangloter. Ses chaussures semblaient lui apporter une aide salvatrice, il était bien décidé à les admirer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais ce fut dans un dernier effort qu'il ferma les yeux, se pinça les lèvres et répondit incertain la voix légèrement chevrotante :

« Si tu décides que c'est mieux ainsi… »

Le blond releva la tête du brun, du bout de son majeur et de son index, pour appuyer ses dire il lui fit un sourire franc et murmura un vague :

« Merci de comprendre… »

Il s'en alla après lui avoir plaqué un léger baiser sur la joue gauche. Puis sans se retourner sachant pertinemment que le brun le suivrait du regard jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse derrière le passage. La salle était dorénavant vide mais depuis combien de temps l'était-elle? Aucun des deux ne le savaient et ne le sauraient jamais.

Harry était perdu, il était seul dans la salle commune des Serpentards : S-E-U-L ce mot résonnait dans ses oreilles, indécis il resta immobile avant de reculer jusqu'à enfin rencontrer un mur, s'y adosser et se laisser traîner le long de la paroi avant de sa placer une position fœtale. Doucement il se mit à pleurer, des larmes très fines et légères qui ne pouvaient que rouler sur les joues légèrement trop creuses du survivant.

Il était amoureux.

Il l'aimait. Et il venait de se faire rejeté par quelqu'un pour qui il avait tant d'affection. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit ses grand yeux verts assombris et embués, il venait de prendre un grande résolution.

Il allait récupéré Draco Malefoy et c'est celui-ci qui reviendrait vers lui! Cela voudrait dire sortir de cette torpeur, arrêter ces pulls si grand que même Dudley y rentrerait et le trouverait trop grand, arrêter ses nuits blanches à lire des livres de psychologie moldue… Il devrait surmonter cet état… ce soir là…

Demain se disait-il nous serons samedi, il irait acheter des nouvelles affaires et qu'importait le jugement des autres. Il devait se secouer, il devrait surmonter. Il venait de se relever et essuyait furtivement les dernières ondes de tristesse qui marquait son visage quand Peeves arriva et le regarda de ses petits yeux malicieux avant de lui dire que le repas avait commencé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il se pressa pour rejoindre la salle qui se trouvait non loin de là. Ses pas résonnaient contre le sol du lycée. Il poussa négligemment la porte de la grande salle tout le monde le regardait et proposant des raisons plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres pour expliquer son retard. Il n'avait jeté aucun coup d'œil à la table des serpentards et avait avancé tranquillement le visage souriant et reposé vers Hermione et Ron qui semblait assez inquiets mais surtout cette dernière car Ron regardait avec avidité la dernière part de rosbif.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Mon Dieu ce samedi là… J 'avais voulu essayer, pour voir être sur de ne pas m'être trompé dans mes choix. Je ne me souviens plus combien de temps j'ai bien pu passer dans LA boutique. De treize heure à quinze heures et demie, et oui… deux heures et demi tout de même! J'étais paré j'avais acheté plusieurs robes de sorciers vertes, Ron n'apprécierait pas mais tant pis, noires mais aussi bleu nuit. Mes tenues moldues avaient été beaucoup plus longue à choisir. Je me souviens de la nouvelle vendeuse qui m'avait regardé d'un air affamé au début, puis désespéré qu'en j'entamais à peine le milieu de mon marathon avant de m'aduler en pensant à son énorme bénéfice. En trois tour de main après mon passage en caisse elle remis de l'ordre dans la boutique remettant les pantalons à l'endroit et sur des cintres, décrochant les vêtements des mannequins qui grognaient d'avoir reçu un jean ou un T-shirt sur la tête.

J'avais donc décidé de rester habillé en moldu jusqu'à la fin de la journée. J'avais enfilé un sweat à col roulé noir avec un pull en V beige et un magnifique jean noir en allumette. Je me souviens des regards qui s'attardaient trop sur ma personne, je détestais ça, surtout que la plupart ne dépassaient pas la ceinture. Je crois que c'est la demi-heure où j'ai le plus rougi de ma vie. En courageux gryffondor, que je suis, je suis allé me changer parce que les regards sur moi je les déteste. Pour une fois ce n'était pas mon front qui était lorgné, cette fois là j'avais l'impression de n'être simplement que des kilos de viande. Alors je suis allé rejoindre le dortoir si sécuritaire et rempli de robes amples. Mais comme tout le monde le sait quand le malheur vous attrape et il s'accroche à vous bien décider en aucun cas à vous épargner.

Dans les couloirs presque désert se dressa devant moi alors un duo que j'aurais préféré ne jamais croisé dans cette tenue, et à ma plus grande horreur un autre couple suivait celui-ci. Le premier était constitué de Rogue, ce si charmant professeur, et du meilleur élève de notre année… Je vis les yeux de Rogue s'écarquiller légèrement avant de continuer comme si de rien était son explication. Mais Draco, lui, je vis ses yeux remontés tout doucement le long de mes jambes, puis de mon bassin regardant ma ceinture tel un fruit défendu, avant, oserais-je dire, admirer mon torse pour finir son regard dans le mien. Je frissonnais et les dépassais sans plus de cérémonie.

Mais je croisais un autre couple de serpentard un peu plus loin: Théodore Nott, qui avait redoublé son année ainsi que son meilleur ami William quelque chose. Eux me regardèrent avec avidité avant de se mettre à siffler, et des commentaires plutôt crus et salaces plurent bientôt à mon sujet. Je ne m'attardais vraiment pas, mais la pluie continua surtout après que je leur ai tourné le dos. Leurs propos me firent frissonner, une grosse boule se forma au creux de ma gorge. Respirer…ce n'était que des propos.

Pourtant je n'ai vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, j'ai des cheveux dont même les plus grand coiffeurs sorciers n'arriveraient pas à organiser, des yeux verts d'un éclat si peu commun que j'en entends très, peut-être trop, souvent parler. Je suis plutôt petit pour un garçon de 7e année, je ne mesure qu'un mètre 77 alors que tous atteigne le mètre 80 pour la plupart, et ce qui le font sont considérés comme petits. Il y a toujours quelques exceptions mais tout de même.

Bref je vais m'arrêter dans ce qui ressemble à un délire narcissique..

Pfffffff… je disais donc? Ah oui…il sort avec Blaise maintenant, je dois me faire une raison mais qu'est ce que j'y peux moi? Je hais Blaise. Non, je les hais. Non mieux encore je hais Drac'. Comment cela sonne faux? Bon d'accord c'est vrai que je suis encore très amoureux mais je n'ai pas vraiment choisi.

Il sort avec Blaise, il sort avec Blaise, il sort ave… Raaaaaaaaaah ils m'énervent à être toujours heureux tous les deux. C'est faux j'espère qu'ils sont heureux enfin j'essaye de m'en convaincre tout du moins.

Je ne suis pas jaloux j'ai dépassé ce stade s'il est plus heureux comme ça c'est mieux…non?

Comment ça mon excuse est bidon? Pas du tout je ne suis pas… D'accord d'accord j'avoue, j'abdique, je sais qu'elle n'était pas géniale mais je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres dans les magasines de psychologie de 'Mione. Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. De toutes façons c'est Hermione, quelqu'un peut-il me dire d'un seul moment qu'elle ne se doute pas de quelque chose? Mais avec les autres cela colle parfaitement, pas qu'ils soient plus attardés mais bon... quoi que je soupçonne Ron d'avoir aussi une vague idée.

Et moi dans tout ça? Je suis sur qu'Il ne s'inquiète même pas de ce que je pense moi? Ce que je pense de « ça »? De leur satané couple? D'accord le mot « ça » était peut-être un peu trop exagéré mais tout de même. Ils me dégoûtent, comment peut-il? Il m'énerve! Il aurait pu attendre plus que trois semaines avant de se mettre avec lui non? Trois semaines c'est raisonnable? Mais quand même moi je l'aimais vraiment et je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Six mois... sur une vie c'est peu, non ?

Faut vraiment que je me calme. Il faut que je pense au karaoké.

La timidité a des bons côtés parfois, vous savez, je chante mais personne ne me peut me reconnaître, toujours très utile la magie! Encore un merci à 'Mione et Ronny, ces deux là sont vraiment des perles.

Où je chante? N'en avez-vous donc jamais entendu parler? Au Prés-au-lard s'est ouvert une magnifique boîte de nuit pour les vendredis et samedis soirs ainsi que pendant les vacances, et karaoké les autres jours. Je me suis fait engagé et depuis je suis passé maître en l'art de chanter. Certains poussent jusqu'à dire que je chante bien, il est vraiment que je n'ai pas encore fait pleuvoir ni casser un seul verre mais bon… J'ai un quota d'apparitions à remplir pendant la semaine(il valait mieux que je ne chante pas trop mal aux risques de faire fuir les clients) et je dois danser aussi. Enfin si je suis motivé, ce n'est pas vraiment dans le contrat.

Je hais vraiment 'Mione et ses idées farfelues.

Bon allez… jetez un œil derrière le rideau ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne n'est-ce pas? Tout le monde à l'air calme et détendu je ne vais pas m'amuser à mettre du rock une joli chanson douce, quoi que ?

Il faudrait vraiment que je me décide à choisir je dois passer dans une quinzaine de minutes tout de même! 'Mione qui m'adresse un signe d'encouragement de la main elle vient et occupe toujours la même table avec Ron. Ils sont vraiment géniaux et inséparables ces deux là.

Oh mon dieu… Allez vous-en! Je ne peux pas chanter s'_ils_ sont dans la salle. Je _les_ suis du regard la salle, il faut dire qu'elle est bondée. Je crois que je vais faire un crise cardiaque. Ils vont s'asseoir à leur table. Je les vois qui échangent des poignets de main avec Ron mais où est Hermione? Mon Dieu… inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer,…

« Je suis là… Ecoute tu dois chanter, Bertrand vient de t'annoncer tu ne pas vraiment le choix.

- …

Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas te reconnaître! J'ai moi-même lancé le sort, douterais-tu de mes capacités? »

La méchante elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas lui répondre que je doute de ses capacités parce que d'abord je n'en doute pas et que de plus elle a raison. Bon un pas, deux pas et j'y vais… Mais un « j'ai-hâte-de-voir-ce-que-tu-vas-chanter-cependant-attends-que je-sois-assise-pour-commencer » m'arrête dans mon élan. Un dernier coup d'œil et tout est prêt et surtout la demoiselle, qui s'est faite prier, est prête.

La musique s'enclenche… je joue ma vie à la roulette russe que la partie commence! Les pions sont placés le sort vient d'être jeté. Je m'avance fébrilement sur scène je tremble déjà. J'espère pouvoir sortir quelque chose avec ma voix. Je prononce un sort et fait apparaître un lit énorme sur la scène. Je m'allonge dessus et serre doucement un coussin contre moi avant de commencer :

_« Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_ »

Ma voix est légèrement plus grave que d'habitude. Je crois que je n'aurais pas du choisir cette chanson mais quand je l'ai vu entrer je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait parfaite. Un léger tremblement ce fait entendre dans ma voix quand j'attaque le refrain.

« _Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_ »

Tu le regardes et tu lui serres la main. Tu ne te rends compte de rien. Je crois que je vais mourir sur ce lit en te regardant. Je ferme les yeux.

« _Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_ »

Mes yeux ne te quittent plus je me détache du coussin et descends doucement du lit.

« _Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_ »

Si tu savais comme cette phrase m'est difficile à prononcer… combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble? Un peu moins d'un mois? Et moi qui n'arrive toujours pas à te parler ou à t'en parler ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus mais…

« _Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort _

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme _»

Tu ne penses plus à moi tu ne me salues plus lorsque nous nous rencontrons. Tu n'abordes Hermione et Ron que lorsque tu me sais au loin. Je le sais je vous voie quelques fois. Je sais que Mione est gênée et surtout Ron qui lui était devenu, après un long périple, un partisan de notre couple est déçu par notre attitude.

« _Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_ »

J'avance et j'avance j'arrive à votre table par derrière j'adresse un micro sourire à Hermi.

« _Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_ »

Dans un souffle je finis en laissant tombé ma main qui s'était baladée sur ton épaule. Tu appréhendes mes gestes, tu te demandes quelles sont mes intentions et tu me regardes avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, ta main toujours tenue par celle de Blaise.

Alors tout doucement de je remonte sur scène. Et je murmure…

« _Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps…_ »

Sur ce en attendant la fin de l'instrumental je me suis placée en position fœtal avec le coussin calé contre moi je ferme les yeux et je ne veux plus rien entendre… je n'entends vraiment plus rien. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre et je me rends compte que la musique s'est arrêtée (depuis quand mon sens de l'ouïe est relié à mes yeux? Bref, ce n'est pas la question importante du moment.) Dans la salle ils me fixent tous en me souriant plus ou moins gauchement avec des « le pauv' » murmurés. Je déteste leur attitude. Je suis si monstrueux… oui monstrueux est le mot vraiment parfait.

Je fais tout disparaître, les quelques applaudissements qui s'étaient élevées s'intensifient, je regarde la salle je leur adresse un sourire triste et je réfugie derrière les rideaux. Je vais aller me coucher la nuit porte conseille à ce qu'il paraît. Peut-être qu'Hermione voudrait me parler, je la vois me lancer des regars bizarres depuis tout à l'heure.Tant pis, je pars, je lui parlerai demain dans le pire des cas.

Je transplane devant les grilles de Poudlard… je n'ai pas la présomption de transplaner dedans mais tout de même je suis fier de moi. Bien sur le fait que je sache transplaner est un secret bien gardé, mais celui de savoir le faire devant les grilles de Poudlard, en est un autre.

Je fonce au dortoir pour aller embrasser Morphée (mais surtout poursuivit par Peeves et une Bombabouse).

La chanson est '_Je saigne encore_' de Kyo.  
Alors qu'en pensez vous de ce premier chapitre? Bien ? Nul? Faut que je me jette par la fenêtre?  
Donnez moi votre avis.


	3. Ch2 Drôle de rencontre

**Une dernière chanson**

_Auteur :_ Chuchotements

_Base :_ Harry Potter

_Déclamer :_Rien n'est à moi sauf peut-être l'idée, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**_Rating_**: je mets **R ou NC-17** parce que c'est du **YAOI** et je préfère pas avoir de problèmes 0. PERSONNES AYANT DES PROBLEMES AVEC LES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES VOUS ÊTES PREVENUES !

_Genre :_slash(comme je le disais): j'ai une idée précise du couple et de comment va se dérouler cette fic. C'est un gros délire, POV, du yaoi et le tout écrit par les soins d'un psychopathe en herbe.

_Résumé :_ Après sa rupture avec Draco, Harry décide le reconquérir. Mais celui sort avec Blaize. Hermionne, elle l'a fait s'engager dans la nouvelle boîte à la mode au Près-au-lard pour chanter…

**Réponses aux review : **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews c'est pour cela qu'elles sont ici, toutes mes excuses.

**Ali Angel :** Merci pour ta review elle m'a faite plaisir.

**Emma Potter : **Merci pour ta review… Je peux déjà te dire que ce sera effectivement un Happy end. Voili

**Gally34 : **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, on a envie de serrer Ryry dans ses bras pour le consoler je te l'accorde, trop mimi le Ryry. Voici la suite

**Leilia :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ma fic.

**Lo hana ni: **Oui j'ai vu mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je voulais posté ce chapitre et j'ai du annuler et a quand même fait comme s'il y avait un nouveau chapitre.

**Melody313: **Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite délirer quand tu m'a dit de ne pasme jeter par la fenêtre. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic.

**Mickpottermalefoy: **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review.

**Miss Felton/Malefoy: **Comme pour les autres je te remercie d'avoir lu et d'avoir pris le tempos d'écrire une review. Pour la musique de la chanson précédente elle collait mais je ne suis pas sûre si celle de ce chapitre va… Tu me diras . Une description de Ryry ? Elle arrive elle arrive elle est à la fin du chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Onalurca : **Je ne sais pas si Harry va vouloir rendre jaloux Dray', ce n'est pas vraiment dans son caractère (dans celui de ma fic). Il a acheté ses vêtements un peu sur un coup de tête et puis ils sont très pratiques pour son travail.

Et voilou maintenant place au chapitre .

**CH2 : Drôle de rencontre.**

PdV de Ryry- chan :

Huummm…je veux dormir. Quand je pense qu'il est…HUIT HEURE ET QUART ! Ce n'est pas possible je vais être en retard ! Pourvu que Mc Go' ne me punisse pas trop pour ce « petit » retard…

°

« Mr. Potter, vous êtes en retard de 20 minutes, pour être précise. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour vous justifier ?

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin, professeur, lui dis-je d'un air désolé.»

Elle croit que je mens, je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Il faut dire que d'habitude j'ai plutôt des insomnies que des pannes de réveil. Ses yeux se rétrécissent pour ne devenir que deux légères fentes et me scruter suite à un mécontentement de ma réponse.

« Bien, nous avons perdu assez de temps avec ces enfantillages. Mr Potter venez me voir à la fin du cours. Avant votre interruption j'expliquais à vos camarades qu'aujourd'hui nous nous pencherons sur les sorts d'illusion lors du prochain trimestre. Le sort d'illusion en question sera un double de vous même il agit exactement comme vous. Vous pouvez, évidemment, le laisser sans aucun contrôle cependant il vaut tout de même mieux le contrôlez complètement. Ce sort permet par exemple une fuite… »

Deux Macgonagall… mais quelle horreur on est pas si méchant qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ? Non franchement, déjà que je suis en retard si en plus je dois supporter deux Macgo', deux 'Mione… Je remercie Dieu de ne pas nous avoir mis ce cours en commun avec les serpentards je n'aurais jamais survécu, vous imaginer ? Deux superbes Draco mais tous les deux avec deux Blaise, je crois que cela m'achaverait. Mais le pire serait de voir deux faces de Goyle, de Crabbe ou de…

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous avez déjà l'amabalité d'arriver en retard à mon cours, siffla-t-elle sur un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon, il serait peut-être bienvenu d'écouter mes explications au lieu de rêvasser à on-ne-sait-quoi, à on-se-sait-qui continua-t elle doucereuse. Je retire 10points à Gryffondor pour votre manque d'attention, il me serait très désagréable à avoir à en retirer encore, poursuivit-elle toujours aussi mielleuse. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, madame. »

Être obligé de dire « oui madame » comme un parfait petit chien je hais ça, toutefois pour les points de la maison je préfère faire attention. Les autres comprennent et savent qu'avec Rogue le simple de fait pour lui que je respire est motif à m'enlever des points, mais avec la croutonne c'est autre chose. Ils sont plutôt habitués à ce que j'en fasse gagné, ou tout du moins compenser avec ceux retirer par Rogue.

"Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

« Monsieur Potter… si je vous ai demandé de rester c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour vous. Non par rapport à vos résultats en métamorphoses –vous arrivez à faire ce que je demande sans écouter et en utilisant des sorts de votre cru- mais en rapport avec votre santé. Vous avez dit être arrivé en retard parce que vous ne vous étiez pas réveillé ? Vous savez que vous n'avez plus le droit au…

- Excusez moi de vous couper madame, néanmoins je voudrais signaler le fait que je n'ai pas pris de potion pour dormir, puisque cela m'est dorénavant interdit.

- Bien bien…. Vous avez donc réussit à dormir ? C'est bien… Vous remontez la pente doucementIl ne faut vous enfermer je sais que vous parler à monsieur Weasley et à Miss Granger cependant ce n'est pas suffisant…  
Monsieur Potter vous ne devez pas vous laisser aller. De plus je suis persuadée que vous avez encore perdu du poids, encore. Ce n'est pas sain ! Malgré tout vous avez l'air d' aller mieux depuis quelques temps. Monsieur Potter, affrontez la vie même si elle semble vous jouez des mauvais tours et puis peut être que vous devriez en parler avec quelqu'un… quelqu'un de compétent…

- Non madame, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui puisse se vanter de connaître les pires secrets du « Survivant ».

- Madame, les dissertations que…

- Monsieur Malefoy ne vous a –t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Dix points en moins pour manque de politesse. Monsieur Potter vous pouvez y aller nous reparlerons une autre fois et réfléchissez à ma proposition.

- Au revoir madame. Malefoy. »

Quelle super conversation avec la madame, j'espère que Mister-malpoli-mais-tellement-sexy-qu-on-lui-pardonne-ex-de-moi-même n'a pas tout entendu. Le fait que j'aille moins bien depuis… deux mois n'est pas si visible, si ? Il est vrai que les tenues moldues que j'ai acheté sont doréanavant trop grandes mais ça ne veut rien dire.

Je suis normal.

Je ne suis pas anoréxique. Je mange… quand j'ai faim. J'ai juste eu une baisse d'appétit après… bref. Voilà quoi.

« Potter…

- Ce n'est plus Harry ? je questionne goguenard.

- Ce n'est plus Draco ? répond-il passablement énervé.

- Ne me singe pas je n'ai pas le temps. Que veux-tu ? Il est assez rare que tu viennes me parler.

è Si tu ne m'évitais pas on s'adresserait la parole plus souvent. Je voulais savoir pourquoi l'autre dinosaure voulait t'envoyer voir un Psycomage.

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, depuis quand te soucies-tu de ma santé mentale ? Ne suis-je donc pas Saint Potty ?

- Tu sais très bien que je me fais du soucis, ne joue donc pas les martyres ! Fou non tu ne l'es pas… saint je crois que tout de même des fois tu pourrais t'éloigner de ta ligne de conduite. Ta devise n'est-elle pas jamais avant le …

- PAUV' CON ! Tu ne comprendras jamais ! Même avec mes explications tu ne pourrais pas concevoir … Mais veux-tu seulement _les _connaître? »

Et voilà… je me suis encore énervé, j'ai encore couru pour ne pas à avoir terminé cette conversation et puis ces dernières phrases que j'ai prononcées les a-t-il entendues ? Je les ai à peine murmurées mais… et s'il les a entendues que va-t-il se passer ? Je suis vraiment le roi des crétins et l'empereur de la connerie.

°

Que chanter que chanter ? Toujours cette même question qui revient invariablement. Une chanson triste ? Une chanson qui bouge? J'ai vraiment trop de mal à me décider, je suis trop nerveux. Décidement je hais vraiment Hermionne. Quand on parle du loup… on en voit la queue.

« Harry, tu pourrais chanter 'Don't speak' de No Doubt s'il te plait ?

- Si tu veux 'Mione... Je ne te promets rien niveau sonorité, elle chante quand même haut la chanteuse et à la base je suis un garçon.

- Je sais mais je suis persuadée que tu y arriveras. Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange je sais que tu n'as pas d'autres idées.

- Nia nia nia , tu m'as démasquée traitresse.

- Très mature, mon cher me dit-elle en souriant. »

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse. Non mais c'est quoi ces gens qui critiquent mon âge mental ? Pfffffff.

"... Don't Speak de No Doubt... Maintenant"

La musique qui s'enclenche, c'est à moi je crois.

"_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always"_

Je crois que c'est un mauvais tour de 'Mione sur ce coup là. Elle essaye de me faire déculpabiliser même si elle sait très bien pour quoi _on_ a rompu, mais _on_ a pas rompu... _il_ a rompu.

_« I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend"_

Mon meilleur ami? Non pas vraiment mais encore pire. Une déchirure au niveau du cœur.  
_  
"I can't believe  
This could be the end"_

'Mione vraiment... tu sais bien que je n'ai pas renoncé. Je ne me déhanche pas maintenant sur scène habillé en moldu pour renoncer. Le courageux gryffondor que je suis, arrivera à récupérer son serpentard, quoi qu'il advienne._  
_  
« _It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know"_

Je sais que je le récupérerai. Cependant devrais-je vraiment lui montrer cette félure dans ma carapace ? Cette félure qui est la cause de notre séparation.

"_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"_

Mione ne me dis pas de lui avouer et qu'ainsi je le récupérerais. Tu ne comprends pas comment j'ai souffert. Tu l'as su et tu as deviné mais de toutes façon tu sais toujours tout et quand tu ne sais pas tu devines. Mais tu sais 'Mione tu n'es pas lui et tu es ma meilleure il est normal que tu réagisses ainsi.

"_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"_

"Non arrète de me demander Dray, je ne peux pas répondre ça fait trop mal et puis tu aurais tellement honte. Honte de quoi me disais-tu, mais honte de moi. Je ne comprends pas comment Ron en l'apprenant m'a pris dans ses bras et a commencé à pleurer. C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer. Il est vraiment trop mon Ronny, mon si petit frère… si grand et matûre enfin surtut grand.  
Des vraies perles mes meilleurs amis, vraiment des fois je me demande ce que je ferais sans eux. 'Mione qui m'aide quelque soit mon problème et Ron qui est le meilleur frère que je n'aurais jamais.

Oh… my… God… Il vient de rentrer ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire c'est chanter. Des fois je me surprends moi même tellement ma connerie est palpable.  
C'est bizarre qu'il soit venu seul, non ? Je veux dire que quand on est en couple, on ne sort pas forcément avec son copain, mais pour aller en boîte ?

Il me fixe.

Il me fixe d'un certains côté tout le monde me fixe puisque j'ai un projecteur dans les yeux et que je chante. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a reconnu, ou alors… il a flashé sur _moi_ ? Mouarf comme c'est balot. J'entends presque la voix de 'Mione me dire, « Voyons Harry ton vocabulaire ! »

"_Our memories  
They can be inviting"_

Non mais il continue de me scruter. C'estr très… perturbant surtout venant de lui. Je sais que je suis méconnaissable mais quand la personne que vous aimez n'a d'yeux que pour vous alors qu'elle ne sait même pas que c'est vous, c'est bizarre. Bizarre vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est étrange… Faut que j'arrête mes délires et que je chante.

_  
"But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
_

_As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry"_

Je suis assis et je pleure… ? Non je suis juste assis et je chante doucement c'est moi ou cette chanson est longue ?

"_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"_

Encore un couplet et c'est la fin merci mon dieu je n'en pouvais plus. Je vais pouvoir aller me cacher derrière les rideaux. Moi je suis un griffondor intrépide sauf quand il s'agit de voir Draco et puis après notre conversation de ce matin…

"_It's all ending,  
I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

_You and me  
I can see us dying... are we?_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts no no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak don't speak don't speak"_

_  
"No I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you good I know you good  
I know you real good oh"_

Finiiiiiiiiii enfin Droit dans les coulisses on ne va pas au rappel, on ne croise pas le regard du patron qui lance des éclairs et on se cache dans sa loge.  
Ma loge elle est géniale, quoi ? que diantre qu'entends-je ? Je change de sujet, et même pas subtilement ? soit mais personne n'a jamais parlé du tact grinffondorien. Pour en revenir à ma loge il y a un grand miroir avec plein de petites loupiotes. L'image que me renvoie le miroir me fait toujours sourire.  
Non c'est vrai je suis méconnaissable.  
Mes cheveux arborent un carré de couleur chatain légèrement plus clair sur les pointes, mes yeux sont noirs ainsi que plus en amande. Même mes lunettes ont subit la transformation elles sont plus fines et allongées et noires avec quelques reflets argents. Je suis magnifique, et tellement modeste, si si je vous assure. J'ai conservé ma petite taille et ma musculature pour tout dire en trois mots ma-gni-fique. Bon faut que j'arrète avant de ne plus pouvoir passer la porte, ce qui serait assez gênant.

"Toc Toc Toc"

Ce bruit ressemble fortement à une demande pour rentrer, déjà ce n'est pas mon patron parce que lui il aurait la porte à la volée en criant. Je suppose que c'est 'Mione, une fois elle est rentrée lorsque je me changeais… depuis elle frappe à la porte avant de rentrer. Et puis Ronny lui il frappe mais… il ne frappe pas trois coups secs il s'amuse à jouer les derniers morceaux de techno à la mode alors, c'est aussi très reconnaissable.

« Entre 'Mione c'est ouvert.  
- Ce n'est pas 'Mione. »

Je me retourne.  
OH- MY-GOD, à ce moment je me rappelle une furie avec un volume de cheveux pas possible dans une série Tv moldue qui raconte l'histoire d'amis, ils sont 6 dans mon souvenirs…, trois gars trois filles et elle c'est une ex… ou une copine enfin bref… un 'oh my god' bien sur-aigu me vrille les oreilles. _(Nda : je parle de la série Friends la fille en question étant Janice.)  
_

« Draco Malefoy, enchanté de te rencontrer.

- … »

Il m'a tendu sa main. Il m'a tendu sa main. IL M'A TENDU SA MAIN. Je la lui serre légèrement tremblant. Ma voix n'a pas été changée, ni pour le chant ni pour les conversations ! Il faut prier pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

« Tu chantes très bien. Je ne connais pas les chansons mais tu les interprètes divinement.

- Enchanté… je suis juste un peu surpris… tu es la première à venir me voir, en dehors de mes amis.

- Je ne suis pas méchant. »

Je ris doucement. Pourquoi est ce qu'il me dit ça ? On ne dit pas 'je ne suis pas méchant' comme deuxième phrase de… rencontre à quelqu'un. Il a un joli sourire carnassier pour quelqu'un qui se dit pas méchant en plus et qui a un copain. Je ressens un mal aise à l'idée que je pourrais lui plaire. Non… Il ne va pas me draguer quand même pas me draguer…, si ? Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre.

« Jolie accroche mais puis-je savoir pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

- Tes yeux…

- Oui j'ai des yeux comme tout le monde, tu pourrais développer ?»

Oups ! On n'a qu'à dire que ça m'a échappé. Non mais c'est vrai, mes yeux. Oui j'ai des yeux… des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas Poutsouflle sur les bords celui là. Draco est malade si je vous jure ! Il sourit mais comme d'habitude, c'est à dire que pour une fois ce n'est pas une espèce de rictus torve. Non il sourit franchement comme s'il était vraiment très heureux.

« Tu semblais me craindre… comme si quelque chose t'effrayait. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas car tu n' as pas l' air d'avoir ta langue dans ta poche.

- Te craindre ? Auriez vous une aussi haute opiniuon de vous même ? Et ce que fait ma langue ne vous regarde en aucun point et sachez qu'elle peut être acérée et tranchante . »

Il se rapproche, un peu, beaucoup, félinement, beaucoup trop, encore un peu… l'écart entre nous n'est plus qu'inexistant…

_**Chuchotements **: **Hihihi, je ne comptais pas finir ici mais j'ai trouvé que finallement c'était un endroit génial.  
Merci à tous ceux qui lisent.  
Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un aurait le temps et la patience de me bêta-lecté, avis aux amateurs .**_

_**Laissez des reviews siouplait… chibi eyes**_

**_A la prochaine fois…_**


	4. Ch3 Une lettre

_Auteur :_  
Chuchotements

_Base :_  
Harry Potter

_Déclamer :_  
Rien n'est à moi sauf peut-être l'idée, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**_Rating_**:  
Je mets **R ou NC-17** parce que c'est du **YAOI** et je préfère pas avoir de problèmes 0.  
**PERSONNES AYANT DES PROBLEMES AVEC LES RELATIONS HOMOSEXUELLES VOUS ÊTES PREVENUES !**

_Genre :_  
Slash(comme je le disais): j'ai une idée précise du couple et de comment va se dérouler cette fic. C'est un gros délire, POV, du yaoi et le tout écrit par les soins d'un psychopathe en herbe.

_Résumé :_  
Après sa rupture avec Draco, Harry décide le reconquérir. Mais celui sort avec Blaize. Hermionne, elle l'a fait s'engager dans la nouvelle boîte à la mode au Près-au-lard pour chanter…

**oOo**

**CH3 : Une lettre**

_Il se rapproche, un peu, beaucoup, félinement, beaucoup trop, encore un peu… l'écart entre nous n'est plus qu'inexistant…_  
Il se penche pour rapprocher nos visages, je ne dois pas céder, je ne dois pas céder. Si je l'embrasse ça va être trop compliqué et puis il sort avec Blaize… J'avoue que j'en ai un peu rien à faire de Blaize mais… Il le faut, je me dois de le repousser. Mes deux mains sont bien à plat contre son torse, je le refoule brusquement coupant le peu de magie du moment.

« Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars.  
- Avoue au moins que je te plais…  
- Serait-ce une tentative pathétique de drague ? »

Il me fait trop rire… Il ne s'est jamais conduit ainsi avec moi… enfin avec Harry.

« Je peux rentrer ?  
- Hermione ?  
- Draco ?  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il a l'air tout gêné le serpentard. Non mais c'est vrai ! Il a presque été pris en flagrant délit de bizouillage avec quelqu'un d'autre que son copain. Oh aïe je me fais tout seul des coups bas c'est que ça fait mal, oué je sais je suis un gars bizarre on me le dit souvent… j'oublie souvent que je ne suis plus son copain.

« Je suis venu rendre visite à un de mes amis.  
- Ah bon ? C'est un des tes amis ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demande-t-il d'un ton suspicieux, enfin… que je suppose suspicieux car sa voix se fait perçante et son sourcil gauche se soulève (et c'est vraiment trop choupi.)  
- Humm Humm … , j'adore tousser ainsi c'est trop la classe. Oui on se connaît depuis toujours. Y vois-tu un problème ?  
- Draco, Blaize te cherche.  
- Blaize ? demandais-je alors ingénument, mais qui est-il donc ? je prends une super voix de fausset, 'faut pas que je ris sinon cela va tout gâcher. »

Raaaah… trop tard j'éclate de rire suivit de près par 'Mione qui éclate de rire à son tour. Drac' nous regarde comme si nous venions d'une autre planète, il n'est pas fute-fute, il ne comprend pas grand chose ce soir le serpy (ne pas rire pour le jeu de mot il ne comprend rien ce soir le serpy ni hier, ser-pi-llère. J'aurais du faire comique et non chanteur. Hahaha.)

« Draco tu n'as pas parlé de ton petit ami à Marco ? Je t'ai connu moins impoli, oublié de parler des personnes auxquelles on tient… »

Ahahaha elle est trop forte cette 'Mione! Je suis vraiment content qu'elle soit mon amie et non ennemie parce que lorsque quelque chose lui déplaît on ne l'arrête plus, sauf des fois Ron par des techniques peu catholiques… Tiens par exemple sa période 'sauvons les elfes de maisons' si vous saviez l'énergie qu'il a déployé et toutes les autres associations plus farfelues les unes que les autres…

« Je vais y aller… on se revoit plus tard ? »

Draco qui fuit devant Hermione ? Quelle fierté, quel honneur chez les Serpentards non vraiment je suis impressionné. Il referme doucement la porte. Une question m'interpelle : le 'on se revoit plus tard était-il pour 'Mione ou pour moi ? Bizarre bizarre…

« Pour quelles raisons était-il là ? Tu l'as invité ou…  
- Mione… il m'a dragué…  
- Oh. »

Mione avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux complètement écarquillés, c'est trop drôle. Je ne pensais pas un jour la voir aussi stupéfaite c'est si rare. Elle a repris ses esprits, j'aurais aimé prendre une photo c'est dommage.

« Vous avez un rendez vous alors ? - Non… Ecoute je repasse dans une dizaine de minutes pour mes dernières chansons et je rentre. Tu m'attends ou… - On en discutera demain, on va rentrer avec Ron. Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié enfin… oublié est un bien grand mot, finit-elle en murmurant.  
- A demain 'Mione.  
- Et arrive à l'heure c'est potion demain ! Ne manque pas le cours encore une fois, Snape en ferait une syncope.  
- Oui oui…  
- Pff ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter.  
- Oui oui…  
- Harry…  
- Oui oui…  
- C'est alors que Snape arriva en tutu rose fuchsia, hurlant l'hymne à l'amour et faisant des entre-chats poursuivit par…  
- QUOIIIIIIIII ! »

Oh… je ne savais pas que Mione pouvait raconter des horreurs pareilles, elle a vraiment des idées tordues. Je vais l'écouter dorénavant si je ne veux pas avoir des images mentales aussi dépravées et débridées que son imagination mais surtout et principalement aussi écœurantes que la dîtes imagination.  
Essentiellement si l'objet de mes pensées est blond, éloquent et se déplace avec un joli petit cul.

« Bon je vais te laisser… On discutera de ton entretien avec Draco demain, et n'essaye pas de te défiler.  
- Promis Mione. A demain. »

Elle sort sans un autre mot, je sens que je ne vais pas couper à cette discussion demain, et qu'elle risque de ne pas me plaire et encore moins d'être drôle.

**oOo**

Bizarre… bizarre… il y a un silence assourdissant dans cette salle, seulement certains chuchotements se font entendre et leurs contenus doivent ressembler à des 'passe moi le lait s'il te plait' ou des 'tu peux me passer la confiture aux fraises ?' 'Comment ça il y en a plus ?'. Le nœud du problème semble venir des Serpentards puisque aucun d'eux ne parle et ne semble prêt à engager une minime conversation ou blague à faire à nos dépens, nous les valeureux Gryffondors.

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe, cette ambiance est beaucoup trop inhabituelle, mais les mots justes seraient oppressante et calme pour une salle remplie d'adolescents.  
Je formule silencieusement ma question à 'Mione pour enfin connaître le motif de cette ambiance. Elle me susurre doucement à l'oreille, sous l'œil méfiant de Ron –moi aussi je trouverais ça louche que ma copine susurre des trucs à l'oreille de mon meilleur ami-, que Draco et Blaize ont rompu hier soir.  
'Mione me dit de fermer la bouche car je ressemblais trop à un poisson rouge sortit de son bocal depuis plusieurs heures. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte de la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'elle vient de m'apprendre.

Enfin… vu le sourire stupide que je suis entrain d'afficher elle doit pas mal s'en douter puisque même Ron me regarde avec un sourire goguenard. Je danserais bien sur la table s'il n'y avait pas autant de personnes autour et si l'ambiance n'était pas aussi tendue. J'ai envie de siffloter et de crier ma joie au monde mais je pense que ce serait très mal venu.

C'est comme si un grand poids avait quitté mes épaules, je me sens tellement mieux. J'ai des feux d'artifices dans le ventre tellement je me sens bien, heureux et épanouie. Après cette description de mes sentiments je ne vais pas jouer l'hypocrite et dire que je suis triste que ces deux là aient rompu : je suis heureux que Draco soit libre, je dirais même plus je suis béat qu'il le soit. J'essaye de connaître la raison de leur rupture en interrogeant 'Mione du regard mais elle semble préoccupée par autre chose.  
Le courrier arrive voilà pour _quoi_ elle me délaisse, enfin je suppose que la nuée de points noirs que l'on distingue à travers les fenêtres sont des hiboux. Elle attend depuis des semaines une carte d'une amie qu'elle a connue en France et blablablabla… les filles alors. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Mes histoires de cœur ne sont-elles pas plus importantes ? Hahaha … des fois je me fais de la peine tout seul. Néanmoins ça fait du bien d'être vaniteux de temps en temps. Bon, ce n'est pas si grave je lui poserais la question sur leur rupture plus tard.

Le courrier arrive. Les piaillements des hiboux se font entendre à défaut de ceux des élèves.  
Je suis **choqué**.  
J'ai reçu une lettre.  
Il est évident que je reçois des lettres dues à mon statut de Survivant et blablabla mais elles ne me parviennent jamais durant le petit-déjeuner. Elles arrivent plutôt sur mon lit, évidemment c'est la version officielle, la version officieuse serait plutôt dans une grande malle.  
J'ai une lettre et elle est moldue.  
Elle est timbrée et porte le cachet de la poste de Londres. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'ouvrir. Je sais de qui elle vient et je ne veux pas avoir de nouvelles d'Eux et en particulier de Lui.  
Dumbledore m'a promis. Je veux seulement du répit.  
Je respire, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible que je le pense.  
C'est Tante Pétunia qui a écrit –à mon avis c'est parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui sache le faire-, c'est assez court comme lettre.  
Il s'agit « juste » d'une demande pour rentrer durant les vacances. Les vacances de pâques qui seront dans deux semaines. Ron attrape la lettre pour comprendre mon brusque changement de comportement.  
Ce qui me choque c'est qu'apparemment c'est une demande de Dumbledore.  
Je le hais. Je le honnis. Je l'exècre.  
Il m'avait promis. Il a mentit. Il m'a mentit, encore. Je sens mon coeur s'affoler dans ma poitrine, j'ai du mal à respirer et c'est comme si un poids s'était logé dans mon estomac.  
Je ne veux pas y aller.  
Je NE veux PAS y aller.Je dois avoir l'air paniqué. Mione avec tout le sang froid et toute sa délicatesse prend la lettre des mains de Ron. Celui-ci au cours de sa lecture est passé par les couleurs vertes, rouges, jaunes et blanches, qui ne lui vont pas particulièrement au teint. Notre manège s'est fait remarquer par la plupart des personnes de la table, super maintenat ils nous observent curieusement.Je ne veux pas y aller.  
Je NE veux PAS.

'Mione me regarde compatissante, sa main s'apprête à toucher mon épaule en signe de réconfort. Mais s'en vraiment réfléchir je crie : JE NE VEUX PAS ! Mon cri retentit dans toute la salle.  
Puisque de toutes façons je me suis fait remarqué autant aller jusqu'au bout. Rien à perdre… vraiment plus rien…  
Je me lève rouge de honte et de colère, je n'ai plus rien à perdre mais tout de même. Je me poste devant la table de professeurs et je hurle à Dumby, ce vieux fou :

« Vous m'avez menti ! »

La plupart des verres viennent d'éclater. Je m'en fiche royalement, je ne contrôle plus ma magie et je m'en fiche. L'incrédulité et le désarroi se peignent sur plusieurs visages tandis que d'autres expriment de la pitié et de la désapprobation.

« Vous m'aviez promis ! Mais les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui croient n'est-ce pas ? Je n'irais pas ! Vous m'entendez vieil imbécile heureux ? Je n'irais pas même si vous en avez décidé autrement, je craque, je ne vous obéis plus, je ne suis pas votre toutou ! Je n'irais PAS ! »

Je pars d'un pas rageur mais pas tellement soulagé. J'aurais pu crier pendant des heures. Mes insultes me semblent fades par rapport à celles occupant mes pensées et je n'ai pas hurlé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Je me suis arrêté car je pensais que le spectacle était finit.  
Je marche jusqu'à la Salle-sur-demande. 'Mione me rejoint, elle me serre dans ses bras et nous entrons. Elle a l'air étonnée par la pièce que j'ai choisi. Nos yeux mettent un peu de temps à s'habituer à cette obscurité soudaine. L'endroit n'est pas très grand, une moquette d'un rouge bordeau très foncé tapisse le sol et il n'est composé que d'une fenêtre dont les rideaux noirs sont tirés.  
Nous sommes dans le noir complet.  
Je m'adosse à un mur et je m'agenouille, elle en fait de même près de moi.

« Tu veux parler ou simplement avoir besoin d'un présence ? … Je refuse de te laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Peut-être préférais-tu parler avec Ron, c'est une garçon alors… ? commence-t-elle doucement.

- Je…

- Oui ?" M'encourage-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux comme le ferait une grande sœur.  
J'ai ma tête est appuyée contre son épaule, drôle de tableau.

"Il avait promis…C'est pas juste 'Mione ! Je ne veux pas!"   
Je retiens mes larmes difficilement, je ne dois pas craquer. Je ne dois pas. Elle ne me voit pas mais ma voix tremble et ça, elle l'entend très bien.

"Shhhhuuut Shhhuuuut ça va aller, murmure-t-elle Tu viendras au Terrier ! Hier soir Ron m'a invitée, il devait te demander dans la journée. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment d' inconvénient à ce que soit moi qui le fasse...  
- Mais Hermy pour le vieux …  
- On s'en fout !"  
Je souris sous le juron, ce ne doit être que la deuxième fois voir la première fois de ma vie que j'entends Mione jurer. Cela montre bien que la situation n'a rien de drôle et qu'elle la prend très au sérieux, au point d'oublier son vocabulaire. J'adore cette fille.

"J'adore quand tu jures...  
- Merci, mais ne le répète pas à Ron, s'il te plait. Ecoute, ce que veut Dumby on s'en fiche. Tu n'y retourneras pas et ce n'est pas un point négociable. Tu ne reverras jamais ces personnes qui sont censées être ta famille je te le promets. Il y a assez d'amour chez les Granger et chez les Weasley –la mère de Ron essentiellement- pour toi, ne crois-tu pas ? Et puis il y a assez d'amour fraternel qui coule dans mes veines et celles de Ron –et les trois quart de sa fratrie- pour que tu ne te sentes pas délaissé, n'est-ce pas ? Calme toi, tu n'iras pas ou je ne m'appelle plus Hermione Granger. - …  
- Je te le promets. »

Je soupire. Il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas réellement m'obliger à y aller. Je commence à pleurer doucement sur l'épaule de Mione. Je suis pathétique et faible. « 'Cause boys don't cry » dit la chanson, mais c'est faux : ils pleurent. J'ai un minimum de fierté, et pourtant je suis assis dans une salle sombre entrain de pleurer sur l'épaule d'une fille qui mesure 5cm de plus que moi. Sa main me caresse les cheveux affectueusement.  
Elle me répète inlassablement qu'il n'y a pas de raisons de m'inquiéter, que si le vieux sénile débile essayait encore de me forcer à quoi que ce soit elle irait elle même lui mettre les points sur les « i ». Je sais qu'elle a raison cependant j'ai quand même peur, je suis bête non ?  
La porte s'ouvre doucement. Bizarre… il me semblait pourtant que c'était impossible d'y pénétrer lorsque quelqu'un l'utilisait. Une tête rousse se dessine à travers l'embrasure.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Avec Hermione nous hochons tous deux la tête, il rentre et referme doucement la porte derrière lui, il tâtonne les mains en avant ne voulant pas percuter un mur. Il arrive sans peine jusqu'à nous –la pièce n'est pas si grande que ça il ne faut pas exagérer- et vient se poser à côté de moi.

Je les adore. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Ils occupent la place la plus importante de mon cœur et de ma force, bien sûr il y a Draco mais c'est différent.

_**Voili un nouveau chapitre qui est finit après bien du retard.  
Veuillez m'excuser pour les reviews mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le faire. Je les lis toutes et elles m'aident à avancer, sincèrement merci beaucoup.  
Je voulais aussi remercier : Saelya pour m'avoir bêta-lecté.  
**_

**A+  
Chuchotements**


End file.
